A conventional engine blower includes a centrifugal blower having a volute case in which a fan is accommodated, an engine for driving the fan to rotate, and a ventilation tube attached to the centrifugal blower for ejecting jet-air generated by the rotation of the fan. The centrifugal blower, the ventilation tube and the like are made of synthetic resin.
In addition, a carburetor is mounted to the engine via a synthetic-resin insulator. The insulator is attached to the engine by a screw inserted from the insulator. The carburetor is attached to the insulator by screwing a screw inserted from the carburetor into a nut provided on the insulator.
Such an engine blower sucks in dust or the like flying up when cleaning fallen leaves. Accordingly, when jet-air is ejected by the engine blower, the dust is rubbed against the synthetic-resin volute case and ventilation tube to generate static electricity. When a predetermined amount of static electricity is built tip in the volute case and ventilation tube, the built-up static electricity is sometimes discharged to the nut provided on the insulator for attaching the carburetor from the screw for attaching the insulator to the engine through the engine having conductivity. Due to this electrostatic discharge, an ignition unit disposed adjacent to the insulator may be affected, which may cause ignition timing to unfavorably shift.
In order to solve such a problem, a grounding chain is hung from the volute case and dropped to a ground so that static electricity built up in the volute case can be transferred to the ground (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-UM-B-61-45898